Battle of Kingshead (1746)
The Battle of Kingshead is one of the many battles that was waged throughout the Caribbean in hopes to end The War on Piracy The Battle ' '''The Battle of Kingshead began with two Pirate Captains discussing matters on the War on Piracy. Both Richard Warhawk and Davy Locksilver came to an agreement that attacking the Naval Fort of Kingshead and capturing it would be a major turning point for the war. With whatever Pirates he could muster, the Captain Locksilver and his troops made their way to the heavily guarded fortress, and were met with various guards surrounding the palace to sway off any intruders. At the very gates of Kingshead, the Pirates were able to attack any guards near the gates and within the courtyard without sounding an alarm. The small party of 26 Pirates crept their way up toward the higher parts of the Fortress, where they came face to face with Ishmael Venables and a few other Officers surrounding him. They both stood, looking into each other's eyes, until a shot rang from behind the Pirates and one of their own fell to the ground, the two sides began to clash. Bartholomew Swordfury stood atop a tower raining bullets down upon any Pirate unfortunate enough to come within his sights. As the Pirates felt they were gaining the upper hand, their numbers were slowly dwindling down to nothing. Davy soon noticed British ships closing in on the forts perimeter, holding many reinforcements that would surely end the Pirates attack. When all had seem lost, shots were fired from behind the Royal Navy ships, and out came four other Pirate vessels under the command of Richard Warhawk. Ishmael then noticed Davy distracted and took this as an opportunity to attempt to end the Pirates life, but before he could do so, Davy turned and the two enemies clashed swords, resulting in Davy injuring Ishmael with a thrust to side. He ordered Ishmael to disband and abandon the fort, in which he agreed to and was carried out by fellow Officers of the company, making a hasty retreat. The Pirates cheered in triumph as they watched the Company’s ships disband from the Forts Harbor. Although the victory at Kingshead was a major turning point for the Pirates, the Fort was re-taken nearly a month later by British forces and was placed under heavy guard until the Pirates had been dealt with. Captain Locksilver was captured and imprisoned for 3 years by the British until he was recruited as a Privateer under the Command of Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. Richard Warhawk went into exile and was never seen or heard from again. Ishmael Venables later turned to Piracy, and Bartholomew Swordfury still proudly serves the Company as their personal Assassin. '''Factions:' Pirates Captain Davy Locksilver Captain Richard Warhawk At Least 38 Pirates ' ' East India Trading Company Ishmael Venables Charles Bartholomew Swordfury Harris Dogood Andrew Lawrence Numerous counts of Navy Cadets and Officers Neutral Ryan Odysseus Warhawk. Deaths At least 14 unnamed Pirates 24 Navy Cadets 1 EITC Officer Category:Battles Category:List of Battles